One Night With RioSama
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: Jyuken Sentai Gekranger. Mele spends a lifechanging night with Rio.


Title: "One Night With Rio-sama"

Author: Trinity

Fandom: Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger

Pairing: Rio & Mele

Rating: R

Summary: Post Lesson 9. Mele finally manages to slake Rio's thirst.

Mele was completely unprepared for this. She'd defeated Braco in battle and Rio had helped her up and then told her to come to his bedroom later, for he had something for her. So there, Mele stood outside the double doors of Rio's bedroom and she just took a moment. She'd fantasized about it for so long and now, it was about to be hers! She was going to slake the thirst of Rio!

Her hand reached for the door, but suddenly, the door opened and Mele found herself staring into the darkness of his room. She could make out the dim lights of candles lining the room, but not much else.

"Enter, Mele." Rio's voice commanded and Mele cautiously moved forward into the room. The doors shut behind her and the candles flared up.

Rio was lying in the center of his large black and gold bed, his head resting against the enormous pillows, eyes closed. He looked as though he was sleeping.

Mele was tempted to just dive on him, but she remained calm. "You called for me, Rio-sama?" her voice sounded shaky. Why was she always like this when he was near? She'd been like this since he gave her the human body she possessed now.

"Yes, Mele, I did." Rio shed his large coat and rose from the bed, tossing the coat aside. "I wanted to thank you for…for saving my life."

Her jaw nearly dropped open. He was _thanking_ her!

She looked down at her feet. "It was nothing, Rio-sama."

Rio made her look into his eyes, his hand cupping her chin. "No, Mele…It was something." His voice was unusually soft as he spoke, but no less authoritative. "I was correct in choosing you to be my second. I am very glad that you were the first I brought to life." Rio ended this little speech by kissing Mele full on the mouth.

Mele was ready to faint and she felt herself falling backwards, but Rio caught her before she hit the ground and held her in place.

"Don't faint just yet." He purred. "The night's only…" he moved to undo the clasps at the back that held her dress up. "…Just begun."

"Rio-sama…"

Mele's gloves began to slide off her hands and she could hear the sounds of her clasps being undone. Rio's hands began to move up and down her bare skin, giving light caresses, as though he was feeling female flesh for the first time.

His kisses trailed along her neck and shoulders and his hands held her to him, as though she'd wriggle around, trying to escape. But Mele wasn't going anywhere. Now that Rio had her, she wasn't going anywhere.

The only way this night could possibly get any better was if he decided, after making love to her, to make her the Queen of the Rin Jyu Ken. She could die happy then, not caring if Rio loved her or not.

When Mele was fully exposed, Rio produced one of the fangs Braco had once had and then stabbed Mele in the back, causing her to scream.

But then she heard a new noise within her body.

A thumping noise.

Her eyes widened and she fell out of his embrace, her legs bumping up against the footboard of Rio's massive bed and her body falling back onto the black silk sheets. The thumping noise grew louder, faster and her chest rose and fell as she sucked in air, panting, gasping. She was in the throes of a panic attack but then…she could feel Rio's hands sliding up her legs, their thighs, her hips and waist before coming to rest on her chest, right above the thumping noise.

"Calm down." He instructed.

She was gasping. "What did you do?"

"I made you human." He explained. "The thumping noise you hear is a heartbeat and what you are doing is breathing." Rio smiled and kissed her bare shoulder. "This isn't the end of the surprises for you, I promise."

Mele worked to calm herself down and then she looked into Rio's eyes. "Why? Why would you make me a human being?"

"Because I have not thirsted for power or darkness or anything else…what my thirst has been for is the companionship of another human." His kisses trailed down her shoulder and across her chest, his clothing being shed as he went. "And finding the Madoku enabled me to make you human, so I wouldn't be lonely anymore."

Mele's newly discovered heart began to speed up as Rio caressed her, kissing her all over, murmuring words of love and devotion. Mele prayed that this wasn't some odd flashback dream or something and that this was really happening to her.

"What good is ruling the world…" Rio sat up for a moment and then presented Mele with a necklace that depicted a lion and a chameleon entwined around the Rin Jyu Ken symbol. "…If you don't have a queen to rule it with you?"

Mele gasped.

"Be my queen, Mele and together, we'll bring the world to its knees in suffering and despair giving power to our Rin Jyu Ken!"

"But what about the Kenma?" Mele asked.

"Who says we have to bring them back?" He fastened the necklace around her neck and pressed a kiss to the pendant. His hand came up to caress her face. "You're beautiful."

Her eyes searched his and she saw there was warmth in them, and traces of love, devotion. She would give her life for him. To think that Braco had told her that she had no life. Being by Rio's side… to her that _was _life.

And now Rio had given her new life, not just as a human, but also as his queen…as a ruler of the Rin Jyu Ken. He was offering her everything she could have dreamed of…how could she ever say no?

"Will you, Mele?" Rio's voice, as he hovered over her body.

In her mind it was like him asking her to marry him. It was a question that needed no answer.

She nodded and Rio laughed, a warm sound. Their lips met again as Rio slid his hands between her thighs, probing a spot on her that had been growing increasingly warmer, hot and slippery. His fingers slipped within, deeper and farther and Mele shrieked with pleasure, not knowing what these new feelings were, but knowing that they felt _really_ good.

Was this all apart of being human?

Suddenly, Mele felt Rio spread her legs apart further and something hot and hard pushed itself into her and she just let loose a shrill cry of pleasure, her back arching up off the bed and pressing against Rio's sweaty flesh. Whatever he was doing, it _hurt._

"It's all right." Rio soothed. "It's all right. Loosen up a little, the pain will pass." His hands smoothed over her skin, which felt like silk to his touch.

Mele was gasping for air and Rio nuzzled her gently, murmuring to give it a moment. The pain began to pass and was replaced with a feeling unlike anything Mele had ever felt before.

"Are you all right?" Rio asked, coaxing her and him onto their sides.

She nodded, breathless, her arms coming to slide around his slender waist and Rio leaned into give her neck a playful bite.

It was like being taught a new kind of Jyuken. Rio's technique was incredible and for the first time, Mele felt truly alive. She felt like she was born again. It was perfection.

No…it was _heaven. _

Suddenly, shockingly, Mele felt like a damn burst as Rio kept battering a sweet spot deep within her body over and over, harder and faster, prompting Mele to speed up in her own pace, pressing back against Rio's body. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she used him as a prop to pull herself up and press against him.

Rio devoured her mouth with his own, swallowing up her cries and pounding into her, harder, faster and then…the damn broke.

Mele spasmed beneath Rio and let out a strangled cry, pulling her lips from Rio's delicious mouth.

Her newly human body still weak, Mele collapsed against the black silk of Rio's bed and passed out.

When Mele awoke, she lay on Rio's bed, dressed in her usual outfit, but…the colors were different. Instead of green and black, it was black and gold…Rio's colors. Rio lay beside her, his eyes closed in mediation, dressed in a black silk robe.

Not wanting to wake him, Mele snuck out of Rio's bed quietly and was all the way to the door before Rio's voice reached her.

"Where are you going, Mele? You've earned your place in my bed…this room is as good as yours."

"I didn't want to wake you, Rio-sama."

Rio seemed to levitate and float towards the door and he smiled. "Rio." He corrected her, moving his hands through her hair, releasing them from the green tubes that held them in place. Her hair seemed to flow around her face like a silk mane. "Dispense with the formalities, Mele…you have no need for them."

Her eyes grew wide and he her heart hammered against her chest. "Rio…"

"Mele…" He murmured, pressing his mouth to hers once more. "We will be the ones to rule the world, won't we?" He reached his hand for hers and she accepted it, allowing him to pull him back into her arms and back to his bed.

"Yes, we will…Rio."

The night Mele had been waiting for, the night she'd dreamed of, had turned out to be the night that changed Mele's life and in a way, ended it.

In one night, Mele rose from the ashes and was born again…this time as Rio's queen.

Funny how one night can change a life.

Fin


End file.
